Conventional text-based survey has been practiced for many years in an attempt to understand user preferences. Typically, such survey consists of a question and multiple answers all written in text form. This kind of surveys is effective only in gathering the demographic and factual information from users. Since it requires users to exercise his logical thought process to answer questions, it is not effective in capturing users' emotional reflex. However, it is well observed that humans make snap judgments based on instinctive emotional inclination. As a result, there is a severe limitation in using conventional text-based survey to understand the emotional preferences of users. As a result, marketing campaign based on demographic survey alone may not be very effective.